The Rough Rider
is a shield manufactured by Jakobs. The Rough Rider can be obtained as a rare drop from The Bulwark in Hunter's Grotto. Special Shield Effects 0 shield capacity. Increases resistance to all damage types. Increases maximum health. Usage & Description Due to its unique property of having 0 shield capacity, the Rough Rider will most likely only appeal to certain players. Its damage modification and health-boosting helps out a defensive/regenerative build (including but not limited to - a character using Miss Moxxi guns, Transfusion grenades, a Zer0 build focusing around Resurgence, or a Krieg build utilizing the Mania tree.) A character equipped with the Rough Rider will benefit from all talents which activate "when shields are depleted" until they equip a shield with a capacity. However, all talents and bonuses which activate when shields are full will not apply so long as the shield is equipped. Effects *Axton: Willing, Preparation, and Quick Charge become useless, Pressure loses utility, and Crisis Management is always on. *Maya: Ward becomes useless, Inertia and Backdraft lose utility, and Fleet is always on. Interacts well with Recompense. *Salvador: Out of Bubblegum is always on. Titan and Raider mods will trigger the glitch mentioned below. Interacts well with Inconceivable. *Zer0: Fearless is always on, and Grim loses utility. A Sniper mod will trigger the glitch mentioned below. *Gaige: Fancy Mathematics and Blood Soaked Shields become useless. Unstoppable Force and Myelin lose utility. Deathtrap may still attempt to use Buck Up. Interacts well with Sharing is Caring. *Krieg: Feed the Meat and Embrace the Pain, as well as Krieg's Meat and Legendary Psycho Class Mods, will not have drawbacks due to the fact that there is no recharge delay. Empty the Rage will always present its full bonus and Embrace the Pain will always be on. Fuel the Rampage, Salt the Wound and Release the Beast will work more efficiently since all damage will be health damage. Effects requiring shields to be full can be still be used with some characters by using a class mod that boosts shield capacity by specific amount (for example, Zer0's Professional class mod), making this shield somewhat more useful. Notes *If an effect subtracts from shield capacity, such as a Raider class mod, skills that activate "when shields are depleted" are prevented from triggering. This is because total capacity is considered negative, but those abilities are triggered at 0 capacity. *If the player opens and closes a menu, the 'shields broken' animation and sound-effect plays. This occurs with all depleted shields, not just the Rough Rider. *Technically, The Rough Rider has 100 shield capacity that is permanently drained. This inactive capacity is viewable from a Med Vender. Trivia *The Rough Rider is the only shield, so far, produced by Jakobs. *It is also the only shield with 0 capacity. *The shield's name and red text quote refers to President Theodore Roosevelt, founder of the military group the "Rough Riders", and the "Bull Moose" political party. *The red text may also be a reference a quote made by President Theodore Roosevelt after he had been shot during a speech, but carried on and finished it. "It takes more than one bullet to take down a bull!"